


Bad Boys Get Punished

by PastelPunkPrincess



Series: Sex Ed Series [9]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Desk Sex, Edging, Fingerfucking, High School, Light BDSM, M/M, Punishment, Rimming, Skirts, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank finally gets what he's so desperately wanted, but not in the way he expected. Find out what Gerard is going to do to Frank's poor little ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boys Get Punished

**Author's Note:**

> Smut warning!
> 
> This is the continuation of the Smut Preview from earlier. Please re-read that first and then this.
> 
> I sure you going to enjoy it. ;)

Frank felt the older man lift off of him and reached over, grabbing the wooden ruler and running the tip of it slowly up the back of his thighs, making him gasp and keen at the ticklish contact.

Mr. Way slowly slide his hand under his skirt and over the soft swell of his ass, kneading it gently. Frank felt himself slipping into subspace quickly and he let the overwhelming urge to please and the pleasure he was receiving, flood his brain. He closed his eyes and hummed in bliss.

The older man hiked his skirt up and Frank could feel the cold air of the room hit his exposed flesh, making goosebumps raise on his little round behind.

"Fuck, you have a nice ass Frank. Too bad I'm gonna wear it out for all the trouble you've caused me," Mr. Way leaned over and growled in his ear, his hot breath stirring the hair at his neck and making him whimper.

The teacher pulled away then, and Frank heard the loud crack of the ruler against his behind and felt stinging pain shoot through his tender skin. He arched up off the desk as much as the older man would let him, gasping in shock, his eyes going wide. The tingle of pain went right through him like a bolt of lightning to his dick trapped against the desk, and it gave a hard twitch.

He let out a shaky moan and Mr. Way chuckled darkly.

"Count for me slut," the elder man barked, landing another whack across his other cheek and Frank felt tears prick his eyes.

"T-two, sir," he stuttered and panted.

The next hit landed against the back of his thigh and he yelped a bit, clenching his eyes shut and trying to breath.

It was too much and not enough all at once. The heavy stinging hits were driving him crazy and the dominate growl in the older man's voice had his head spinning. He just wanted Mr. Way to fuck him already.

There was a tight feeling in his gut that was growing with each hit and he didn't know how much more he could take of this. He had never been spanked like this before, it was all new to him and it was doing things to him that he couldn't decide if he liked.

"Th-oh...Three,sir."

"I think ten of these ought to remind you who's in charge here, Frankie. What do you think?" the older man hummed, jerking him up a bit by his hair.

Frank just groaned loudly and slumped against the desk again, once he was released. Fuck, he was in for it now.

"Yes, I think that will do quite nicely," Mr. Way grit his teeth and smacked the ruler down on the young boy's ass again.

Frank didn't even bother holding back the yelps and moans that fell from his lips as the older man kept up his relentless assault, grunting as he slammed the ruler down again and again, abusing his tender ass.

By the time they were at ten, Frank was drooling on the desk, sweat running down his scalp, as he panted heavily. The feeling in his stomach was now impossibly tight.

Frank lay there on the desk panting, his sore tush stinging from the hits he just received. His cheeks were stained with red as bright as the ruler marks on his bum. It had all felt so good and he was so _fucking_ hard - _achingly_ so, his neglected cock leaking through the lace material of his panties.

"Please sir," he whined, trying to grind down against the wooden surface in hopes of any kind of friction but only feeling the awkward edge of the desk rubbing against himself through the material.

The older man grabbed both his hips harshly, stilling him.

"No, Frank, see the cure for you little 'problem' is not cumming, trying to last for as long as possible without losing it. Now, you were the one who asked for my help, or were you just lying about that too?"

Frank gasped in shock and sputtered a bit. Shit was hitting the fan big time. Gerard was on to all his little games and now he was completely at the older man's mercy. What the other man was saying didn't sound good at all. This was not what Frank had intended when he had said those things.

He was really mentally kicking himself now.

"W-what?" Frank stammered before a moan tore through him because Gerard had spit over his fingers and pushed them harshly into Frank's bum.

"Oh fuck," Frank moaned, his hips stuttering down on Gerard's fingers as the young teacher chuckled a bit but still continued to jab his fingers upwards towards Frank's prostate.

"Such a good little slut, huh?" Gerard groaned, his hand thrusting into Frank's tight warmth as his other hand smacked a latter red print on Frank's ass.

"F-fuck yes." Frank moaned, pushing his ass back and down, needing all of the sensations Gerard could give him with only his hands.

Gerard cupped Frank's ass cheek, slowly soothing his sore skin, causing Frank to mewl at the feeling and he pressed back into him, whining for more.

He already felt like he was going to explode, there was no way he could take much more of this teasing.

But he was completely unprepared for when the older man suddenly bent down and started lapping at his entrance, the warm wet sensation of his tongue swirling against the sensitive area while his fingers worked in and out, making the younger man sputter incoherently.

His heart was hammering in his ears and his brain was flat lining, as the intense pleasure filled his entire body, making him arched up and moan like a whore.

He pushed his ass back against Mr. Way's face desperately, his mouth in a perfect 'o', as he tried to get more of the dizzying sensation. He was so close now, he'd be coming undone hard in seconds, if he could just get a little more.

"So c-close! Please, please, please, sir," he whined pathetically, but the older man just removed his fingers and stood up again.

Frank closed his eyes and groaned loudly in frustration, he wanted to cry with how painful this was now. He was seething mad that Mr. Way was doing this to him.

Then he heard the clinking of the other man's belt and the sharp snick of a zipper and he just about lost it right then.

"I guess you've learned your lesson and you've been such a good little slut for me. I guess you've earned your reward now," the young teacher praised.

Frank felt the light slap of the older man's dick against his needy little hole and he whined loudly and bit his lip.

"You gonna take my big cock in that tight little hole for me? Your hungry little ass gonna make me feel so good, huh? I'm gonna stretch your ass out, fuck you so hard you'll feel if for days" he growled, making the younger man moan brokenly.

Heard the older man spit on his hand and slick himself up, sighing at the feeling of finally getting some friction himself. Then, he felt him press the blunt end against his hole, pushing his hot dick into him.

Frank gasped and pulled harshly at the tie restraining his wrists, pressing his forehead into the desk hard.

The young teachers cock sank into him painfully slow, but the feeling was so intense, he felt like he was going to explode. His brain was short-circuiting, trying to comprehend how good it was, and he could hardly remember how to breath. The burning stretch and the extreme pleasure was almost too much to take.

Once he older man was fully seated in him, he grabbed harshly at his hips, leaning down and nipping at the young man's shoulder blades, as he slowly pulled out.

The pain of the sharp bites mixed with the tugging sensation at his insides, was driving him crazy. He let out a long low moan in response, and Mr. Way snarled, biting down harder.

He snapped forward suddenly, without warning and Frank yelped, as he felt the spike of pleasure go through him, making his stomach drop. His eyes rolled back and he bit his lip, fucking himself hard back into the older man, meeting his thrusts, as he set up a hard fast rhythm. 

"You remember my name Frank?" Mr. Way asked, his voice jerky from the force of his thrusts.

"Shit! N-no." 

"It's Gerard, and don't you forget it," he hissed in reply, "I want you to scream it when you cum. Is that clear?"

"Ye-oh, yes sir."

"Such a good little slut," he groaned and panted, while throwing his head back in pleasure. 

At this rate neither of them were going to last much longer and Frank could feel his orgasm approaching fast. It was like he was on a roller-coaster, going ninety miles an hour up to top, and soon he'd be flying over twice as fast.

The harsh slap of the young teacher's thighs against his ass, filled the room and he sucked in a breath, as he could feel Mr. Way's nails digging into his flesh painfully.

His legs were starting to quiver and turn to jelly, and the older man had to haul him up, grunting at the weight and pleasure.

Frank was practically gone already, but with the way the other man had to hold him, the angle was just right and he was slamming dead on into his prostate.

Two thrusts more and the younger man was cumming hard, untouched, all over the desk with a shout of the older man's name, as promised.

His vision completely whited out and he wheezed for air.

He was over whelmed with the best feeling in his life, as his brain swam with pleasure. Frank could hardly feel the older man pounding into him a few more times, as he clenched and unclenched around him, muscles twitching post-orgasm.

The older man slumped against him, moaning out loudly and filling him with warm cum, but the younger man was completely out of it at this point.

He let out a shuddering whimper as Mr. Way pulled out of him and blinked tiredly, as exhaustion over took him and he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that beautifulness right there. That gold that is slut!Frank.
> 
> Special thank you to Krunkest for helping me write this, be sure to give them some love.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of Frankie's Spankies below and don't forget to vote.
> 
> Love you all. Thank you again.
> 
> "Be prepared to feel the Romance!"
> 
> xoxWeylin


End file.
